


Drunken Seduction

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro goes to bar in Suna and finds Naruto drunk off his ass. Naruto has drunk three of the strongest drink there is. Now Kankuro feels it's his responsibility to take care of the blondie. Well...more than responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Seduction

Naruto woke feeling skin against his own skin. His eyes open in shock. He found Kankuro sleeping next to him, naked in bed. He gasped loudly, waking up the puppet nin. "What's wrong with you?" Kankuro asked with a yawn.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto questioned then placed his hand to his head. His head hurt badly.

"Well I found you drunk off your ass at the bar." Kankuro explained.

"But...but what am I doing naked in your bed?"

"Don't remember? I sort of expected that. You were drunk from the strongest drink in Suna."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course I can. You might not like it, but I will." The puppet nin thought for a minute on where to begin. Well, he should begin at the beginning.

xxxx

Kankuro walked into the bar. He had been wanting to get a drink lately, but he had been so busy. He walked toward the bar, but was shocked when he saw Naruto grinding up against one of the men in the bar. As he sat on a stool, he asked the bar tender, "How long has he been doing that?"

"For about half an hour. He ordered three Suna Sidewinders." The bartender replied.

"What! That is the strongest drink there is. You didn't stop him?"

"He was paying me. I would have stopped him after five drinks."

Kankuro sighed. The bartender didn't give two shits. As long as he got paid. He got up from his seat and stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him away from the man who had his hands all over the blonde.

"Hey!"

"You need to find a prostitute if you want that. This is a friend of the Kazekage." Kankuro then dragged Naruto away. 

"Oh Kankuro...I want to stay." The blonde begged drukenly.

"Right...so you can get more drunk?" The puppet nin growled. 

"Yeah...that sounds really good. Let's get drunk Kankuro."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Yeah, the blonde was definitely drunk. "No. I'm not letting you get drunk anymore."

"Awww! Come on! I want more!" Naruto begged the brunette.

"Naruto, you're drunk off your ass. You can't handle anymore. Now, come with me."

Instead, then blonde ground up against Kankuro's hips while saying, "You know Kankuro, you're so strong." His hands rubbed over the puppet nin's chest. "I've always admired you. You know that?"

No, no he hadn't known that. "Come on Naruto. You need to lay down."

"No what I need is you. Do you remember when I tripped and fell into your lap at the onsen?" He laughed loudly.

Of course he did. It was about a year ago when they were at the onsen with Gaara. Naruto was getting up to get out and tripped over a step and ended up falling over Kankuro's lap. They laughed at first as Naruto struggled to sit up. When he did sit up in Kankuro's lap, he looked at the puppet nin. Both getting hot as they looked at each other. Naruto blushed as he looked into the other's eyes. They were like this until Gaara interrupted them.

"Shit Naruto. I remember how hard you were for me." Kankuro whispered as he grasped Naruto's butt and squeezed it tightly.

Naruto giggled. "I remember you were hard too." 

"Come on Naruto you need to get out of here."

"Uh! You're so not fair!" Naruto sounded childish, but kami how he wanted to throw the stupid blonde on the floor and show him how bad he wanted him.

"I don't have to be fair." Kankuro reminded him.

"You are so mean Kankuro." The blonde whispered in his ear seductively. "Mmm...don't you want me?"

Kankuro raised his eyebrow. He'd take the blonde if he was not drunk, but he was. "That's it." He picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. "You're too drunk for your own good."

Naruto began to scream and kick as Kankuro left the bar. Kankuro ended up spanking Naruto on his ass, which quieted him a bit. He purred in Kankuro's ear, "You're taking me to your bedroom?"

"Something like that."

When Kankuro finally got to his bedroom, he laid Naruto on his bed after shutting his door and locking it. He turned around for a minute to look at his desk then when he looked at Naruto he was lying naked on his bed. Oh this was going to be a fun night. "Come on Kankuro. I need this. I need your body." Naruto begged. Kankuro merely smiled at him as he began to take off his clothes. Once the clothes were in the floor, he climbed on the bed and slid between Naruto's eager legs. Naruto breathed heavily, his azure eyes connecting with chocolate ones. "You want me don't you?"

"No shit."

Naruto giggled drunkenly, "You're so funny! Mmmph!"

Kankuro pressed his lips over Naruto's lips, his tongue pushing into the other mouth, feeling the wriggling tongue that was eager to touch his. Naruto could feel his pull out then the expert mouth on his neck. Oh Kami it felt so good. Kankuro didn't stay long around the blonde's neck. He moved from Naruto's neck and his mouth circled a perky nipple. Naruto began to moan loudly as he felt Kankuro swirl his tongue around the erect nipple visciously. Kami, it felt so good! 'Kami, he's a screamer.' Kankuro thought to himself as he continued his way across Naruto's skin. 

"Please make me yours Kankuro. I need your cock!"

"Kami you're a damn screamer. Is this what you want?" He thrust two fingers in Naruto's wet, tight hole and began to thrust hard. 

"Oh Kami yes! Give me more!" 

'Kami how much does he want?' Kankuro thought. "Very well Naruto," he pulled his fingers out, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then thrust into the blonde's body with one swift move as he grasped Naruto's hips. Kankuro heard Naruto scream, he hoped that Gaara wouldn't come in because of the screaming from Naruto's mouth. He knew that Gaara would know Naruto's voice. He just hoped that the red-head wouldn't barge in any minute. Kankuro thrust into Naruto's body again, causing another scream to issue from the blonde's mouth. 'Kami, how loud is he?' He covered Naruto's mouth with his, swallowing some of the loud screams that the blonde was issuing. Not that Kankuro didn't love the blonde's screams, but he didn't want to worry anyone. To hell with everyone. Naruto was hot and he loved the way the blonde screamed his pleasure. 

Kankuro pulled back, his eyes taking in Naruto's red lips. "Kankuro...i'm almost there." He looked at Naruto's swollen cock, the tip was pink and precum was starting to spill out. It was so beautiful and he couldn't say that about a lot of people. The tip of Kankuro's cock hit his prostate and suddenly Naruto spilled, screaming as he did so. 

The puppet nin pulled out and fell to the side. Naruto had fallen asleep with a goofy grin on his face. Kankuro smiled then kissed the blonde on his forehead. "He's cute. I wish I hadn't taken his virginity." He then felt the other curl up against him and he fell asleep. 

\- - - -

"Oh..." Naruto murmured.

"What?"

"It's just that...I didn't mean to act like a slut."

Kankuro laughed softly. "You were drunk. By the way, what possessed you to drink three sidewinders?"

"I thought they were like Konoha twisters."

The puppet nin sighed. "They're nothing like your twisters. They are much more stronger than your damned twisters."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just next time you drink here, bring me."

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

"By the way, i'm sorry I took you. I didn't know you were a virgin."

"It's okay. I've been wanting to be taken...better you than some random guy."

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to try it."

"You try out new foods or new jutsus, not sex." 

Naruto blushed, "I'm sorry."

Kankuro grabbed Naruto's chin and said, "I didn't say I didn't like giving it to you." He kissed Naruto's lips harshly, pressing his lips against Naruto's until he opened. His hands moved over Naruto's naked chest and toyed with his sensitive nipples. Naruto moaned, opening his mouth to Kankuro's tongue which thrust in and slid against Naruto's tongue. Kankuro pulled back, leaving the blonde panting for more. "In fact I want more if you would let me."

"Yes...me too." 

Kankuro laid him back down and slid over him. "Now let me show you what it is like when you're not drunk."


End file.
